First and Last Love
by Syanata-Hime
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata disaat Naruto merasa sedih karna ketika Sakura memutuskannya, apa jadinya saat tiga pemuda menghampiri hidup Hinata dan menyatakan perasaan kepada Hinata, akankah Hinata tetap mencintai Naruto atau beralih ke tiga pemuda yang menyukainya tersebut?/OOC/RnR please


Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata disaat Naruto merasa sedih karna ketika Sakura memutuskannya, apa jadinya saat tiga pemuda menghampiri hidup Hinata dan menyatakan perasaan kepada Hinata, akankah Hinata tetap mencintai Naruto atau beralih ke tiga pemuda yang menyukainya tersebut?/**  
**

**.  
**

**.**

First and last love

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, EYD, rada membingungkan, membosankan, ide pasaran(**mungkin**), Author NEWBIE**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang menyinari kota Konoha , dijalan tampaklah orang orang yang berlalu lalang melakukan aktifitas dipagi hari dimulai yang bersekolah, bekerja dan sebagainya.

Diseberang jalan terlihat gadis yang sedang bersepeda tampak sangat terburu buru dengan berpakaian sekolah Konoha Shoujo School, gadis dengan rambut Indigo tersebut terlihat tergesah gesah menggayuh sepedanya.

"Hah aku telat, aku telatt," guman gadis ini sambil menambah kelajuan sepeda.

Setelah sampai tepat di pintu gerbang sekolah yang hampir saja ditutup jika sang gadis tidak menerobos gerbang tersebut, sudah memasuki kawasan sekolah kini gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini memarkir sepedanya seraya meminta maaf kepada satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang karna sudah menerobos plus hampir menabrak satpam itu.

**Tap tap tap**

Gadis hyuuga ini pun berjalan menuju kelasnya, "Kami-sama semoga Kurenai-sensei belum masuk kelas,"mohonnya sambil mamasuki kelasnya.

Setelah memasuki kelasnya , kini gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata mendesah lega sambil mengucapkan bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang sudah mengabulkan do'anya.

"hei Hinata kenapa tumben hari ini kau telat?" Tanya salah satu teman sebelah bangkunya berambut pirang berkuncir kuda ini.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangkunya kemudian mendudukinya."Umm semalam aku begadang untuk buat tugas tentang makalah club Basket y-yah tugas yang diberi guy-sensei kemarin harus diselesaikan terus hari ini."

"Wah sepertinya berat juga yah sampek begadang ngerjainnya, huh emang banyak banget yah?" tanya gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino tersebut. 

"tidak begitu banyak tapi sulit menemukannya," jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan makalahnya kepada Ino.

Ino mengambil makalah yang berada ditangan Hinata untuk melihat melihat isi yang ada dimakalah yang berisi tentang cara tim Basket dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Basket, "isinya tidak begitu penting, aishh teganya Guy-sensei memberimu tugas yang sulit dan juga membuatmu kurang tidur seperti ini," ucap Ino sambil mendegus kesal

Hinata terseyum simpul,"Aaahh bi-biarkan saja, aku tidak begitu mem-mempermasalahkannya Ino-chan karna aku juga sudah biasa kurang tidur"

Ino hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia mengerti, gak lama setelah percakapan antar kedua gadis ini, datanglah guru cantik Kurenai yang tampak sedikit gemukan atas kehamilannya sekarang oleh karna itulah penyebab keterlambat sang guru.

**.**

**.**

**First and Last Love**

**.**

**.**

**Kring kring**

Bel tanda waktunya para siswa dan siswi Konoha Shoujo School beristirahat terlihat siswa siswi dan guru yang keluar dari kelas mengajarnya, kini pun kelas kelas tampak sepi , hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tinggal dikelas mereka.

"Hinata-chan mau ikut kami ke kantin?" Tanya gadis berambut cempol dua bernama Tenten.

"Umm eto kalian duluan saja dulu, aku masih ada urusan dulu sama Guy-sensei." Jawab Hinata sambil mengambil makalah yang berada didalam tasnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah aku dan Tenten duluan ya." Sambung Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dikelas.

Hinata hanya menggangguk, setelah memastia tidak ada lagi orang dikelas barulah ia berjalan menemui Guy-sensei yang sudah pasti berada di lapangan Basket.

**.**

**.**

Setelah Hinata sampai dilapangan Baket lagi lagi Hinata harus melihat kakak kelasnya yang eheum Tampan itu, yah itu Namikaze Naruto pria yang tidak terlalu populer dibanding dengan pria Uchiha itu tampak Naruto sedang bermain Basket dengan sangat lihay.

pandangan Hinata terus tertuju kearah pemuda bermata **Sapphire** tersebut, Hinata menyukainya sejak pertama masuk disekolah ini , saat itu Hinata mengenali Naruto pada saat pemuda itu berkelahi dengan beberapa murid nakal yang suka menjahili adik kelas.

pertemuannya yang paling membekas dihatinya pada saat kakak kelasnya tesebut tengah berada di halaman belakang sekolah , waktu itu Naruto termenung seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau arah Hinata memberanikan diri mendekat dan menghiburnya, ketika mengetahui bahwa senpai yang dikaguminya baru saja putus dengan pacaranya yah gadis Haruno salah satu siswi ahli Karate yang berparas cantik itu ternyata mempunyai hubungan special dengan Naruto.

yahh sakit rasanya mengetahui hal itu tapi Hinata mencoba tatep tegar, Hinata rasa ada peluang dirinya untuk mendapatkan Naruto dimulai dengan ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto seperti teman curhatnya untuk saat ini.

Terlalu keasikan memandang Naruto , Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Guy-sensei sudah dari tadi ada berdiri disampingnya, karna terlalu bosan menunggu akhirnya Guy-sensei pun memanggilnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau pandang?" suara Guy-sensei agak mengejutkan Hinata dan mengejutkan dari lamunannya.

"A-ahh yak sensei ano aku melihat bola Basket, "

"bola atau Naruto heh? " goda Guy-sensei

Hinata tidak tau menjawab apa hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam karna mukanya tampak sangat memerah seperti buah Tomat, tidak tega melihat muridnya Guy-sensei pun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadi, "hahh lupakan saja perkataanku tadi dan sekarang mana tugas yang ku berikan?"

"Ah i-iya aku sudah menyelesaikannya sensei."Hinata langsung menyerahkan makalah itu ketangan senseinya dan Guy-sensei malah memanggil Naruto.

"Oi Naruto kemarilah sebentar.," teriak Guy-sensei memanggil Naruto.

Hinata sedikit heran kenapa senpainya itu harus mesti dipanggil kan ini membuat Hinata mati matian menahan rasa gugupnya didepan Naruto, dan Naruto yang sedang asik berlatih akhirnya terhenti karna mendengar suara yang bikin kupingnya sakit."Ahh apa Guy-sensei, memanggilku?" 

"azzz kau ini tidak peka ya , aku sudah pasti memanggilmu kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang ada disitu hah? " ujar Guy-sensei sedikit membentak

Naruto hanya memonyongkan mulutnya sambil berucap"santai sensei, kalau kau marah marah nanti semangat mudamu menurun."

"Wahh kau benar Naruto, arigtaou sudah mengingatkan sensei," ucap Guy-sensei sambil mengacungkan jempol kemudian memperlihatkan giginya yang putih mengkilat. Tampaknya Naruto sangat tau cara mengendalikan amarah pelatihnya ini. (-_

Naruto tidak mengubris perkataan senseinya lagi dan memilih mengalihkan pandang ke samping senseinya , gadis manis yang mukanya selalu merah saat melihat dirinya.

"Hai Hinata."Sapa Naruto terseyum kearahnya.

Hinata yang disapa Naruto malah makin salah tingkah dan membuat perasaannya meledak ledak karna orang yang di idolakannya sekaligus orang yang disukai menyapanya.

"ha-hai N-Naruto-senpai."

"um kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit binggung

"E-eto aku hanya in-ingin memberikan tugas itu k-kepada Guy-sensei," jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan makalah yang ada ditangan senseinya.

belum Naruto ingin menjawab Guy-sensei sudah memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Heiii hei anak muda apa kau melupakan ada senseimu disini, sekarang Naruto kau berikan ini sama Sasuke dan Kiba dan Hinata tolong temani Naruto ya," ujar Guy-sensei sambil menyerahkan makalah tersebut kepada Naruto kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Ta-tapi sense-"sebelum mengelak Naruto sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Aahhh ayolah Hinata ikuti saja apa mau sensei itu." Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang tadinya hendak menyusul Guy-sensei dan Hinata yang tangannya sedang digandeng Naruto mencoba menahan diri dari debarannya sekarang.

**.**

**(~O.O)~**

**.**

Tampak kedua Rameja ini terdiam selama perjalanan ke ruangan club Basket, Naruto sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata tapi tetep saja Hinata debaran jantungnya ini tetap ada selama berada didekat Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata bolehkah aku curhat sedikit?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata, dan seperti Naruto sudah mendapatkan topik.

"Um b-boleh senpai , s-sih-sihlakan,"

Naruto berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan langit yang biru.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan jika seseorang yang kita sukai tidak ingin melihat kita lagi dan dia menyukai orang lain dari pada kita?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak.'Pasti Naruto-senpai memikirkan Sakura-chan lagi ya' pikirnya dalam hati

Naruto menunggu jawaban Hinata yang tak kunjung datang akhirnya dia menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Hei kau melamun Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata yang sadar langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ano a-aku tidak melamun, i-itu aku umm ak-aku belum pernah merasakan ja-jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa, j-jadi aku belum me-mengalami hal seperti itu, tapi aku ya-yakin pasti Kami-sama akan kasih yanag ter-terbaik bukan?"

"Yahh iya sih .. Um tapi aku tidak percaya untuk gadis manis sepertimu benar benar belum merasakan cinta, benar kata Kiba kau itu sangat polos dia sering cerita masalahmu padaku hihi," ucap Naruto.

mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah, mukanya sangat memerah saat senpainya itu mengatakan 'GADIS MANIS' untuk dirinya, dan juga memikirkan perkataan senpainya bahwa Kiba sering menceritakan tentang dirinya? Hinata agak binggung kenapa Kiba sering menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Naruto emang karna ada hal apa?.

Umm yah Kiba pemuda pecinta Anjing ini salah satu senpai yang dekat sama Hinata sejak bertemu ditoko buku saat itu Hinata baru saja lulus SMP, pertemuan sama Kiba sering terjadi setiap Hinata membeli komik karna Kiba ditoko tersebut kerja sambilan, sewaktu Hinata baru masuk SMU Konoha Shoujo School dirinya bertemu Kiba di koridor jadi sejak itu Hinata dekat dengan Kiba bisa dibilang Kiba mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hinata tapi ada satu hal yang belum diketahui pemuda Inuzuka tersebut bahwa Hinata menyukai pria penyuka Ramen segaligus teman 1 tim Basketnya .

**.**

**.**

Setelah percakapan kecil berlalu mereka pun sampai di tempat berkumpulnya tim Basket yang berada dilantai 3.

Keduanya masuk dalam ruangan tersebut Hinata hanya berjalan dibelakang Naruto sambil menundukkan wajah tanpa menoleh kearah samping karna terlalu gugup karna diruangan itu semua dikelilingi para pria pemain basket dan hanya dirinya seorang perempuan yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Tidak terlalu lama sampailah ditempat para Tim Naruto berada yang sedang berkumpul, terlihat ada Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hinata-chan." Hinata yang mendenger siapa yang memanggilnya pun menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, yang ternyata temannya sekaligus senpai itu memanggilnya.

"Kiba-senpai um.. Apa kabar senpai" tanya Hinata.

"Yahh seperti kau lihat aku baik, kau ada keperluan apa disini bersama si kuning itu?" Tanya Kiba karna kebetulan Naruto yang mendengernya tidak terima dipanggil si kuning.

"Hoeee aku bukan si kuning aku punya nama."

"Ahahah julukanmu kan emang sikuning baka" ejek Kiba.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat 2 rekan Timnya berdebat pun mengambil keputusan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua dengan cara..

**BRAK..**

Memukul meja dimana tempat barang barang timnya ada diatas meja tersebut.

"Tch! Kuso kalian berisik," teriak Sasuke didepan muka Kiba dan Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru dan lee hanya menontong bertengkaran mereka.

Setelah mulai tenang Hinata mencoba berbicara kepada Sasuke tentang dirinya yang ditugaskan membuat makalah ini.

"Ano Sasuke-san itu Guy-sensei memintaku untuk menjelaskan tentang makalah ini, katanya Sasuke-san harus membaca isi ma-makalah dan juga apa ada yang dimakalah c-coba Sasuke-san mencobanya di Tim." Sasuke agak binggung dengan penjelesan Hinata tapi setelah membuka isi makalah tersebut Sasuke baru mengerti maksud dari Hinata.

"Hn baiklah" jawab Sasuke dengan tetep gaya Coolnya

"Umm sa-saya permisi dulu S-Sasuke-san" pamit Hinata agak takut takut.

"Hn"

Setelah Sasuke menjawab, Hinata langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Tapi belum sampai Hinata didepan pintu, Kiba langsung memegang lengan Hinata.

"Eh Kiba-senpai?"

"Aku antarin ya" ucap Kiba, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, dan tanpa disadari Hinata saat ini salah satu dari mereka memandang intesn kearah mereka berdua.

"Kau milikku Hinata"

**.**

**(~O.O)~**

**.**

Tampak keduanya sedang berbincang bincang kecil , setelah sampai dikelas, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kiba dan dibarengi kepergian Kiba.

Memastikan Kiba sudah benar benar hilang dari pandangan , Hinata berbalik dan berjalan kearah bangku untuk didudukinya.

Seraya menunggu bel masuk Hinata membaca komik yang dibawanya dari rumah karna terlalu penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita Hinata membawanya ke sekolah.

Hinata mempunya kepribadian ganda yahh kalo sedang baca Komik yang berbau Romance tingkahnya jadi sangat OOC.

"Khuhu baguss cium teruss hah kyaa."Hinata tertawa kecil sambil menyerai senang, Hinata sangat suka bagian komik yang sudah ada halaman yang bergambar kissing. (-_-"

Memandang.. Hinata terus memandang adengan Kiss yang terdapat dalam komik tersebut.

'Apa jadinya kalau yang digambar ini aku bersama Naruto-senpai' pikir Hinata dalam hati

Ino dan tenten yang baru saja sampai dikelas mendapati Hinata dengan muka memerah sambil menutup mata lalu yang paling aneh mulut Hinata bergerak seolah olah sedang berciuman dengan gerakan melumat.

Ino sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan Hinata langsung menyadarkannya."Hei disekolah udah ngayal aneh."

Tersentak oleh perkataan Ino akhirnya Hinata menghentikan hayalan manisnya.

"In-Ino-chan kau mengajetkanku."

"Habisnya kau sudah menghayal yang aneh aneh." Ucap Ino sambil melipatkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Ehehe gomenasai i-itu muncul de-dengan sendirinya." Ujar Hinata

Ino hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Tenten tampak masih memandang Hinata dengan aneh karna baru kali ini dia melihat Hinata seperti itu.  
tidak lama kemdian bel berbunyi tanda melanjutkan jam pelajaran selajutnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**First and Last Love  
**

**.**

**.**

Sepi semua murid sudah pulang, Ino sudah pamit duluan biasanya mereka pulang selalu berdua tapi karna urusan mendadak Ino harus meninggalkan Hinata.

Berjalan terus berjalan menelusuri kelas disekitarnya kemudia Hinata tidak sengaja melihat dua orang yahh dengan rambut yang sangat mencolok Pink dan Kuning.

**DEG**

Terlihat keduanya sedang berpelukan akan tetepi sang gadis seperti ingin melepaskan pelukan dari pemuda tersebut, Hinata yang penasaran pun berjalan mendekati mereka untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ughh lepaskan Naruto." Sakura mencoba memberontak dan mendorong pemuda yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku sebelum kita melanjutkan hubungan kita," Ucap Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya pun meninju perut Naruto dan itu sukses membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan Hinata kaget melihat Sakura akan melakukan hal itu terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto maafkan aku, sudahku bilang kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini , tolong jangan paksa aku lagi." Kata Sakura kepada Naruto

"Tapi sakura-"

"Sudahlah aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka sendiri jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi.. Jaa" Sakura langsung pergi tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya nanar.

Hinata tidak tega melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu , Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai" panggil Hinata.

Naruto menoleh melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih."Hinata, apa kau mendengar semuanya?"Tanyanya

"I-iya gomen ne ak-aku sudah menguping pembicaraan kalian," ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

**Bruk**

"Ah Nar-Naruto-senpai?" Hinata kaget saat Naruto memeluknya secara tiba tiba.

"Kumohon biarkan begini sebentar saja, plis Hinata." Ucap Naruto, Hinata menganggu kecil kemudian Hinata menyadari air mata pemuda ini yang jatuh di bahunya .

'Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-sama untuk Naruto-senpai' lirihnya dalam hati dan mempererat pelukan kepada Naruto.

apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk orang yang dicintainya disaat terluka seperti sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**TBC(To Be Countinue)**

**.**

**.**

Haaaaaaaa minna Syanata datang lagi membawa fic kedua Syanata eheheh semoga kalian suka ya

Dan masalah fic **My Brother Is My Love** itu Syanata masih dalam proses ide

Syanata janji bakal menamatkan fic **My Brother Is My Love** nya, dan ah ini fic terinspirasi sama kisah Syanata sendiri yang Syanata buat jadi fic gimana? ehehe kritik dan sarannya yak gomen ne kalo ceritanya agak ngebut dan kurang menarik :3

Ok gitu aja sih ehehe minna** REVIEW**nya aja ^.^

Arigatou ne buat **Amelia-chan, Ryan-nii** chan moga tu orang baca :v

Wkwowko Jaa ne jumpa lagi di **Next Chap!**

**.**

**REVIEW (**memberi semangat (ง'̀⌣'́)ง **)**

**.**

**Syanata-Hime **


End file.
